I'm Sorry
by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar
Summary: The feel of a seized, writhing body in his arms. The sound of harsh, agonized sobs. The strong, acidic smell of toxins and decay. The sight of pale skin, black sludge and ever-fading life. Derek watches all of these signs displayed on the boy in front of him... and he can't help but choke up at how similar Paige's death had been to this.


**_Warning. Angsty stuff ahead. Turn back now if you can't handle the tears._**

* * *

Ethan was already dead, blood dripping from his mouth and eyes glazed over, body bisected through the middle from Scott having severed his body in half. Aiden was head to head with Scott, roaring in rage and slashing a frenzy of blows towards the true Alpha in an act of vengeance for his brother's death. Deucalion was fighting with Derek, both Alphas wolfed out and attempting to overpower each other. Kali and Isaac were also brawling, Kali kicking at the Beta with sharp clawed toenails while Isaac held his own by dodging, ducking and landing his own attacks in when he could get a chance.

Stiles, in the meantime, was with Isaac fending off Kali. The pack had told him to stay behind, to be safe, but as usual he didn't want to be left out from the battle just because he was human. He wanted revenge on the Alphas just as much as everyone else did. With a steel baseball bat wielded in his hand he swung at Kali at every chance he got, helping make sure Isaac had a chance to intervene with his own blows when the Alpha was distracted.

"Isaac, duck!" he yelled when Kali dodged one of the Beta's attacks, whipping around to slice her claws at him. Isaac heard Stiles' warning and ducked down just in time so Kali's hit missed, before assaulting her with a kick to the stomach that knocked the air out of her and made her growl.

"Cute," Kali sneered at Stiles, "but your little buddying teamwork isn't going to save you from me ripping your throat out."

"Hey! Find your own saying, lady. That's _our _Alpha's," Stiles snapped, swinging his bat at Kali's skull.

Kali, being the freaky gymnast werewolf that she was, jumped up into the air and up over Stiles' head, landing right behind him. Stiles hadn't expected it, and for that he was far too slow to turn around in time. Isaac yelled out his name in panic but Kali just hurled him backwards, his body barrelling through the air before Isaac was flung into a tree, slumping down unconscious from the hard blow of hitting his head.

Stiles gulped, eyes wide and bat held out in front of him for protection. Kali just laughed sardonically before she lunged towards him, too fast for Stiles to react, and tackled him to the ground; the force of the blow knocked the bat out of his hand, having it flying out of his grasp and landing on the ground a good few metres away.

"Look who's the little piggy now," Kali jeered, claws tracing and pressing outlines against the skin of his throat, pushing down extra hard on his windpipe. Stiles let out a strangled cough and she smirked darkly, pushing down harder causing him to choke from the pressure and lack of air. "What are you going to do now, Stiles? When the big, bad _wolf's_ got you."

"Get. The fuck. _Off_. Me," he managed to croak, spitting in the Alpha's face. Kali snarled, eyes flashing like hot coals as she reared back in anger. Stiles took that as the chance to kick her in the stomach, forcing her away from him as he scrambled to his hands and knees in an attempt to crawl away from her.

He managed to get a few centimetres away before there was a hand gripping his leg tightly, yanking him back. He yelped, digging his fingernails into the earth to keep himself from being pulled, but the hand was too strong and it tugged harshly; his body was dragged across the ground again before he was turned around roughly onto his back. A flash of red gleaming eyes and sharp white fangs was the only thing he saw before something ripped into him, searing pain engulfing his chest in white hot sparks of agony. He squeezed his eyes shut and choked on a sob, everything in his body burning. It felt like he was on _fire_.

Kali's face loomed into view suddenly; her mouth was smothered in a red substance and her fangs dripped with the same dark liquid. Her bright molten eyes only seemed to add to the gruesome ruby substance that was dripping from her lips in wet drops. "Let's just hope your weak little _human_ body can take it," she said, grinning evilly.

That was when Stiles felt his heart stammer. _Let's just hope your weak little human body can take it_, repeated in his mind, and above all the pain running through his veins he looked more closely to the red substance that was dripping from Kali's fangs.

_Blood_.

_His blood_.

"No," he whispered softly, eyes wide in terror, moving a hand to his side. Just like he'd suspected, he felt the fleshly wound of a bite and the wet feeling of blood under his fingertips. "N-No."

"Oh, yes," Kali cooed maliciously, stroking a hand across his cheek. He turned his head away from her touch, whimpering. "Soon, you'll either become one of us. A werewolf. _Or_," she ran her finger along his bottom lip, "your immune system will fight the bite, all your organs will fail, your body will shut down, and you'll _die_." She sneered. "And trust me… that's a pretty long, very slow, _painful _process."

Stiles kept his eyes closed, clenched shut. Suddenly, Kali's finger on his lips was gone and he heard a loud roar. The sound caused him to open his eyes. His eyesight was met with Isaac, now fully conscious, ripping the other Alpha's stomach open ferociously. Kali made a gargled scream and dark red, almost black blood poured out from her mouth before she collapsed to the ground, guts spilling out onto the brown earth. Wow. Uh… okay. That was gross.

Isaac came over to him and Stiles quickly laid a hand over the bite so Isaac wouldn't see it, standing up and swaying a little, hissing when the wound on his side flared a hot spike of pain through his chest which ricocheted throughout his whole body. "Hey, Stiles, you okay?" the Beta asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Stiles nodded through the pain. "I'm fine. Kali just got a nice good 'ol claw in, that's all," he said jokingly, not wanting to worry the young werewolf.

Isaac chuckled. "Oh, alright. But, are you okay though?" he asked, a little more seriously.

Stiles laughed, bitting his lip hard, as to not cry out from the pain it caused to even do _that_. "Yeah, Isaac, I'll be good. I'll just have to clean it up and bandage it when I get home."

Isaac eyed him cautiously for a bit, but eventually nodded, and then he was off, running towards Scott to help him with Aiden, who was on the ground and being pummelled by Scott. Stiles watched as Isaac helped Scott easily defeat the Alpha, both of them ripping into Aiden and tearing him to pieces, limbs flying everywhere. Euch. It was pretty gory. Whelp, at least the twin was dead right?

There was suddenly a loud crack and Stiles turned around to see where Derek and Deucalion were fighting head to head. Derek had just broken the other Alpha's cane stick in two and Deucalion was roaring in fury, snarling in Derek's face as their Alpha snarled right back and threw the snapped-in-half cane away.

Stiles watched as Derek wrapped a hand around the Alpha's throat, but he knew that Deucalion wouldn't go down too easy. He was right when he saw Deucalion take a swipe at Derek's chest, scoring a hit and making the other Alpha let go of his throat with a growl. Derek stumbled back and Deucalion tried to make another hit, but this time Derek jumped out of the way and when Deucalion had his back turned, he tackled the older Alpha down to the ground.

"Give up, Deucalion," he heard Derek growl, "you've already lost."

Deucalion smiled, a maniac smile, before he purred, "Oh, I'm not too sure that's true."

Derek growled. "What are you talking about?"

Deucalion turned his head and Stiles caught the eyes of the blind Alpha. Even through the hazy, grey murky depths he could see the amusement hidden in those eyes. Deucalion's lips turned up even more, into a grin that made Stiles shudder, before he turned back to Derek. "It seems that one of your own pack has had some… let's say, _ill _misfortune," he mused.

Stiles pressed his fingernails into his palm to keep from crying out in anger and pain and _doing _something about the Alpha that was trying to turn the situation into some sort of joke. A situation where he might be _dying _and no one knew, and the Alpha was playing that card like it was in a game of poker that he was sure he'd win.

Stiles saw Derek's eyes blaze a deep, holy-fire red. He knew what was coming. Before Deucalion could utter another word, Derek's hand was going through the Alpha's chest before ripping out again, a bloody, still beating heart held in his hand. He squeezed it tightly, the heart bursting apart in his hand, blood oozing out of it and dripping through the cracks of his fingers in a sickly trickle of rosemary.

Deucalion lay dead, blind eyes as un-seeing as they'd ever been, chest cavity ripped open where Stiles could see ribs and other internal parts sticking out. God, it looked like a scene out of My Bloody Valentine 3D.

Scott walked up to Derek, eyebrows raised in adherence. "Derek, you... you did it," he said, astounded beyond belief.

Derek merely grunted, dropping the un-beating heart to the ground at his feet before stepping on it, mushing it apart into the ground with his boot.

Isaac then came up, confusion in his eyes. "Derek, what do you think Deucalion meant when he said that?" he asked.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. Probably trying to throw me off guard. Lying to me to try and create a distraction."

Scott nodded his agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Isaac still looked worried, though. "But Derek, are – are you sure he was lying? What if-"

"What if Allison's hurt!?" Scott was the one to burst out, eyes wide in panic. Stiles, even in pain, had to roll his eyes.

"She's not part of the pack, Scott," Derek said.

"But – but she's part of mine! And – and I'm an Alpha too. What if he – what if he wasn't talking to you? What if he was talking to _me _and Allison's out there somewhere dying because of me and – and we don't even know!"

Stiles could feel the tension brooding in Derek's shoulders as the Alpha growled. "Scott, calm down. Allison is fine. She's with her father. At home. _Safe_. You have no reason to worry."

But that didn't deter Scott at all. "I – I have to be sure," he said, voice high. He turned to Stiles. "Stiles, can I borrow your Jeep? Please? Man, I gotta go check on Allison. I _have_ to see if she's okay!"

Stiles gritted his teeth as a shockwave of pain rocked through him. He managed to nod. "Yeah, Scott. Go right ahead, buddy. Bring her back by my place later when you know Allison's okay." _If there even is any later for me_, Stiles thought as he chucked Scott the keys from his pocket.

Scott nodded, catching them. "Thanks, Stiles! I cannot thank you enough for this!" He ran out through the trees, over to where Stiles had parked his Jeep.

"Derek, can I-"

"Yes. Go with him. Call me if anything's wrong," Derek said in his Alpha voice. Isaac nodded, before running to catch up with Scott.

When Stiles could hear the sound of his Jeep driving away in a loud rev of engine fuel, he turned to Derek. "Just you and me now big guy, huh?" he grinned. Through the middle of it though, it turned into a grimace.

Derek must have noticed, because the Alpha frowned. "Stiles?" he said, confused.

Stiles shook his head. "Derek, don't. _Don't_, okay? I'm fine," he said, though hissed and keeled over, hands on his knees, when the white hot pain sprouted again, this time even stronger.

Derek took a step towards him. "Stiles," he said again, this time more cautiously.

"I said I'm _fine_." He straightened up, breathing harshly with his hand held to his side, where it had been the entire time yet no one had seemed to notice.

_Until now_.

Derek's eyes travelled down, widening when they saw the hand he was holding to his side. "Stiles, what happened?" he growled.

"It's _nothing_, Derek. M'fine," he snapped, turning around in a quick spin to leave. _Fuck_. Not a good idea.

"Stiles!"

Before he knew it he was laying on the ground, skull hammering and pain burning up his insides in a white hot heat. Derek was covering the last few steps between them in a blur before he realized it, and he saw the Alpha crouched down at his level. He felt a hand lift up his shirt, felt fingertips tracing over the bite mark gently, then a rough shaken voice _completely _unlike Derek filling the silence.

"_Stiles_, that's – that's not fine."

Stiles croaked out a laugh, groaning when it resulted in more searing pain. "Y-Yeah, guess so," he murmured weakly. He looked up to see Derek actually with wide, _panicked _eyes. "Wow, seems there's a first time for everything," he chuckled.

"Stiles, stop joking around. This – this is _serious_," Derek said, and Stiles snapped out of it when he suddenly remembered back to when Peter had told him and Cora about the story of how Derek's girlfriend Paige had died from an Alpha's bite not taking. How she'd died in his arms, him killing her to save her from the fate of a long, slow and torturous death.

_A death that he's going to be soon experiencing_.

"M'sorry," he said softly, looking up at Derek with a small smile. "I know how hard this is for – for you, Derek."

Derek didn't say anything, just whimpered. Fucking _whimpered_.

"Hey, sourwolf, do-" he didn't get to finish the sentence because next thing he knew, he was puking up tar-like black bile. It didn't even end. He hacked up more and more, struggling to breathe as the sludgy liquid filled up in his lungs… his _lungs_. His lungs were filling up with black gunk and he couldn't breathe. Fuck. Shit. Fucking – god, he was going to _die_.

He felt arms enclose around him, pulling him into a warm, hard muscled chest. The hard, brick wall of muscle was shaking though, and it took Stiles only a few seconds to realize that _Derek was crying_.

"D-Der, c'mon, d-don't cr-" and, yep, another lot of black sludge came out. His lungs were burning with the force of trying to expel all of that which was blocking them, and he was choking and gasping for breath, for _air_ that just wouldn't come.

Derek was full on trembling now and even throughout all of the red hot consuming pain that racked through his body, he could hear the loud, definite sobs through gasping breaths that one Alpha wolf had _never _made before.

"S—S-Stiles,_ please_—don't—don't l-leave me. Please—p-please—don't l-l-leave me—_please_."

Stiles felt tears flood his own eyes, but was not sure whether it was from the pain of dying or from hearing the Alpha break down into such a horrible mess. _Maybe a bit of both_, he thought as a piercing cry of agony left his lips.

The arms around him squeezed tighter and Stiles was sure he'd be suffocating from the grip if he wasn't actually _literally _suffocating already from the black tar substance that felt like slick oil in his throat and searing flames in his lungs.

This went on for what felt like hours, but was probably only mere minutes. Derek's grip was bone crushing and Stiles could feel the Alpha's wet tears falling into his hair, accompanied by Derek's choked and shattered sobs as he writhed helplessly in agony in the werewolve's arms, crying out at every spark of pain that shot through him like an arrow.

"D-Der—_ahh_—p-please—_ah_—_ahh_—k-kill me," he gasped. He knew, he _knew _he shouldn't ask Derek to do this, after all that had happened with Paige when he was younger. He thought he could handle it but... but he couldn't fucking _take it anymore_. The pain of this was pure torture, and it felt like the bite's toxins were actually burning holes throughout him, incinerating his insides in flaming waves of heat that were never ending and never _fucking _slowing down but just getting worse and worse.

He heard the completely broken, fierce rattled sob above him, along with the quivering form of Alpha werewolf holding him.

"_N-No_—can't—won't—_won't_ do it—S-Stles—w-w-won't—do it."

"You—_ahh—_have—to," he sobbed, choking on another tortured cry of agony. "P-P—_ah_—p-please—D-Derek."

A loud, high whine, nearly a howl, tore itself free from Derek's throat and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he knew what this meant.

_Derek was going to do it_.

"D-Don't—_ah_—worry—Derek. T'will—_ah_—_ahh_—be quick." He gripped Derek's leather jacket, squeezing his eyes shut tighter when pain that felt like a tornado of fire swept through him. "J-Just—_ahh_—m-my—neck—_ah_—rip."

He felt Derek's nose press into the space between his jaw and hairline, sniffing like the Alpha needed to smell him, for the last time, before everything ended. _Teeth_, he thought, as he felt the first light scrape against the skin of his neck. Then, _Fangs_, when the teeth grew sharper, and he felt a small prick.

"Do—_ah_—do it—Der. P-Promise—_ah_—quick—it'll—_ahh_—be—quick," he said softly, managing to whisper raggedly through the pain.

He heard a whimper, much like a small puppy makes when they're left at home alone while you leave the house, muffle against the skin of his neck right before the fangs, now fully lengthened, bite down hard. Then _rip_.

He gasped, choked gargle trapped in his throat as he felt _real _human blood, not toxic black blood, rise up in his throat, spilling out from his parted lips. He felt himself bleed out, the gaping wound in his neck seeping out his life essence quickly, so quickly he could already feel the blood sliding down his neck, down underneath the neck line of his shirt, and running down further along the quivering muscles of his abdomen.

The last thing Stiles heard before his heart gave out, final stuttered beat thumping out weakly, was Derek's soul shattering howl, and a second later, a barely coherent voice that garbled weakly through fangs whispering, "_S-Stiles, I'm sorry."_

If he could, Stiles would say he was sorry too.


End file.
